From Dream to Dream
by sword 106
Summary: Both Cato and Peeta know that only one of them can make it out of the arena. But what does it mean for them when it's love at first sight between them and they both want the other to win? Mature language. Sexual themes. PeetaxCato
1. Chapter 1

Cato was walking back to the small camp him, Clove, and Peeta had set up. He spent the past hour hunting for game and collecting firewood. This was a job he usually forced Marvel or Glimmer to do, but seeing as they were both dead he was the only one capable of doing it. Plus, Clove made it sound imperative that he do it. Some bullshit about keeping equal work within the alliance. No matter, she's been dancing on Cato's last nerve for the past day and a half now. He could use the space. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he knows that Clove has been suspicious of him and Peeta.

They were careful to not let any of the other Careers to know, but Cato couldn't help but a little more protective of his Peeta or made sure they both kept watch at the same time and share the same tent. Something unorthodox for the blond brute, but the only person that would be able to notice it was his academy partner Clove.

He made it through the foliage and into the small clearing where the other two should be, but it was empty. "Peeta? Clove?" he was met with eerie silence. He senses go on high alert as he starts to look around wildly for any trace of the two. He saw throwing knives jabbed into the ground. A fight? The bushes started ti rustle behind him, causing him to whip around and grab for his sword on his waist.

It's Clove that exits the bushes "Calm down Cato, it's just me." she has bruises on her neck and a busted lip. If she was beaten like this, then where was Peeta? "What the hell happened to Peeta?" she scoffed at the question "Of course he's your priority. I told you before, he was a distraction." Cato's jaw clenched up. Clove has been trying to separate the two for some time now. She would try to get Peeta to take watch with the other tributes or get him to go off to scout on his own. Her excuse was that Cato was preoccupying himself too much on a non Career. But Cato always brushed it off as paranoia on her part. He should have taken more action though. Cato let out a ferrel growl "Answer me!" his fists started to tighten to the point where his palms started to bleed form his nails.

"I knew there was something wrong going on between you two. I did you a goddamn favor." Cato's eyes widened at the realization of what Clove did; the knives on the ground and the bruises on her face, she tried getting rid of Peeta entirely. Rage started to fill his body "You stupid cunt!" he shouted as his fist collided with Clove's face. She falls on her behind, but quickly jumps back up "Fuck you Cato Rumble. You know what I did was the best thing I can do for us. The sooner he's dead, the sooner you can get your head out of your ass." he let out another growl as he grabbed for his sword on his waist. Clove answered by grabbing for her knives in her pocket.

Before they can give all of Panem a brutal show, steady beeping was heard over head. The both froze in there in their positions until the small canisters makes a small 'thud' on the ground in between them. Clove let go of her blades and grabbed the canister, not breaking eye contact with Cato. She opens it, reading the note to herself first. She gave him a wicked grin "Get your shit together and get over it -Brutus" she crumpled up the note and threw it towards to the shocked blond while turning over the canister. What looks like crumbs poured out; he bends down and feel the pieces. It was a loaf of bread, ripped up into shreds. The metaphor becoming apparent immediately.

She forcefully throws the canister in front of him to get his attention "Now that we have that settled, it's time to he-" she was cut off by Cato grabbing her neck and arms and slamming her into a tree. "When it's just the two of us, I promise I'll rip out your annoying fucking voice box and then cut out your heart." he promises into her ear. "For him? Really? You'd give everything up for that filthy District 12 garbage?" Cato doesn't respond, but throws her onto the ground and smirks when she bounces off the ground. He grabs the bag of scarce supplies form the ground. "Where is he?" he asks not bothering to look at her. "Bleeding out somewhere in the forest. I made sure to cut deep by his femoral artery." he could practically hear the proud smirk on her face.

He walked past her and back into the foliage, he needed time to mourn, he needed to be away from her as soon as possible or he might kill her. She still had some use to her, she can tire Thresh out and make him more vulnerable for Cato.

He didn't get too far before he took a seat by the trunk of a tree while stabbing his sword into the ground next to him. His thoughts filled with images of Peeta and the short time they shared together. Maybe this was for the best, they both couldn't win, but he wanted to be with his baker for as long as possible. Memories from the three nights they shared together on the roof top to being huddled together in the tent 'it was imperative that you kept that ridiculous start crossed lover schtick with that coal miner's slut.' Cato grimaced but then smirked 'Good thing I was able to make you all mine the night before the games. I made you forget all about her and your thoughts were only on pleasing me.'

The sound of a canon booms through the arena. He starts to shake, the realization that the poor baker was dead makes his chest feel like it was searing hot and ripping apart. His thoughts are then flooded with the image of a bloodied and battered Peeta. His leg critically injured by Clove's skillful hands. The Career grabs his chest, the pain almost too much to bear.

Then he starts to feel angry, not at Clove, but at Peeta. 'How dare you leave me in this empty world. You said you loved me and this is how you lave me? Hollow? Peeta Mellark, I hope you know I hate you. I hate you for making me feel this pain, I've never felt so weak.

~I walk around the training center scoping out the other tributes. Nothing impressive, mostly children this yea. Good, the sooner everyone dies off the better it is for me. We'll just end with a typical showdown with the Careers, and even the rest of my group is pathetic. I can already hear the my name being announced as victor.

Then I see them, the coal munchers from District 12. I can feel excitement bubbling in my stomach. Them I want to kill first. They stole the show from me at the tribute parade. Only fare if I make them the first canons to go off. They're both sitting at the camouflage station, how pathetic. The girl walks away and I take the chance to go intimidate the blond boy. I'll make sure I'm his biggest fear when he hears the gong go off. I reach, grab his shoulder, and force him to turn around. I open my mouth to tear him a new one, but nothing come outs. The second I see his eyes my whole body goes numb. I couldn't think or say anything. I even forget to breath for a moment. All I see were his eyes go from fearful to curious.

I try to force myself to say something, but my brain goes straight stupid. I think it's his eyes that make me mute. They were basically oceans I couldn't look away from. I notice my hand is still on his shoulder and I take the chance to push him out of my way. I walk away from you, but I can sense you watching. You were numb too.

That night I spent the whole time thinking of that odd encounter. My mind was flooded with images of that boy from 12, I made sure to watch the reruns of the parade so I can get all the perspectives of Peeta. I wanted to figure out what it was that made me dumb and mute.

After dinner I stay in my room staring out the window, still trying to figure all this out. Then comes a knock on the door, my brainless escort enters "Cato? What's wrong? You've been distracted this whole night. I need you in you tip top shape for the games in a few days." I internally cringe at the phrase 'tip top.' I've been hearing her use it since she's been escorting for 2. "Luzon, I met someone today, and for some reason I don't want to hurt him." I let out an irritable sigh, I hate how she was the only one I can talk about this to. "Awh, that's so sweet. Maybe you like this tribute. Our sweet little Cato is in lo-" she screams before she finishes her sentence due to the glass vase I throw shattering by her head. Idiot fairy.

I shout for one of the mute Avoxes to come and clean up the mess. Once she exits (at least I think it's a she) I turn off the lights and get under the covers. Love. What a ridiculous emotion. Besides, there isn't any room for that in the arena.

I wake up the next morning, recounting my dreams that were plagued by that coal muncher. I do my morning routine and go to the training center as soon as possible. It was day two of four before deploy, I needed to be focused. I spend the first half of the day practicing with blunt objects, ignoring all the other tributes today. The bell rings and everyone files into the eating area, but unfortunately, we were the last two to leave, forcing us to make eye contact again. We both freeze again, just staring at each other. That numbness returns and this time I can feel my whole body going warm. Is this a fever? Maybe I got food poisoning from the Capitol food. But the Capitol would never allow that.

Out of nowhere, he had this bright smile plastered on his face. I snorted and pushed him out of my way. I hear him stumble over, but I don't bother looking back at him, even though my hand is warm where it made contact with his face. After a short lunch I decide to let my muscles rest for an hour on the roof top. I lean my back onto the edge railing and peer off into the distance, planning what to do with the second half of training. I hear the opening and closing of the elevator, but I brush it off. It's probably an Avox coming to water the garden.

"Oh it's you, I didn't realize anyone would be up here." that voice, the only voice to ever send a shiver down my back. I violently turn my head with a sneer "What are you doing up here 12? Shouldn't you be painting yourself?" I don't want to be around him what so ever, I'll make sure he's my first kill. "I just wanted to get some fresh air after lunch, it gets stuffy down there." he answered, not responding to the anger in my voice. "I'm Peeta Mellark by the way." he says extending his hand. Against my better judgment I shake his hand "The name's Cato." he smile at my response and it makes my stomach do back flips. I really don't want to be around this kid.~

He tries to calm down, but the fact that Peeta's dead makes Cato's blood boil. The career stands up and grabs his sword and heads back to where Clove has made a fire to cook the game he caught "Are you done sulking over that District 12 garbage? Because we need to figure out what we're going t-" she's interrupted by the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith "Attention tributes, attention. There has been a slight modification to the rules. There may now be two victors of the Hunger Games, as long they are from the same district. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor." 'I guess Brutus heard my promise to Clove and got the sponsors to retaliate. No matter, I still plan on killing her. For him.'

The thought of gaining retribution for the man he loved made Cato smile.

"Hurry up and eat, I want to be in the forest after the anthem." demands Cato. They both eat in silence with the fire between them, Cato's mind still plagued with images and memories of his baker. It wasn't fair, someone so innocent shouldn't have come to the arena. Cato was always determined to win the games, the fame, the glory, it was tantalizing to him. But now what? The only person he'll ever love was gone. When he goes home, there'll be nothing worth living for. He's an only child and his parents didn't really mean much to him.

Cato would give anything up, his winnings, his glory, even his own life, if it meant that he would be with his baker for one more second. Just to hear Peeta's voice one more time.

~"So what's it like in District 2? I heard there's an academy for the kids." it was pitch black on the roof of the tribute complex. The only signs of light were from the President's Mansion and the street lights scattered all across the Capitol. I don't know how he got me to, but we spent the second half of the second training day up here talking. Clove and the rest must be shitting themselves right now. "Well, it's a hell of a lot better than District 12, I can tell you that much." he laughs at my remark and I join him. His stupid laugh is contagious "Please, the bathrooms here are better than my district."

"And yea, there's an academy. Anyone eligible for the games is automatically enrolled." he looks over the roof top in contemplation. Great, he probably thinks we're savages back in two. "So even the 12 year olds learn how to kill?" I simply nod my head. Whatever, I couldn't care less what he thinks. "That's understandable." that wasn't the response I was expecting. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs "If you think about it, wouldn't you want your citizens prepared for the games? I'm sure if District 12 had the resources, we would have our own academy too. District 2 was just fortunate enough." I never thought of it that way. I never gave it much thought actually. The Academy was just something all the citizens did at 2. How the hell can this kid so damn intuitive?

We both turned our heads when the elevator doors open. An Avox came scrambling towards Peeta with a note in her hands. "Thank you" he grabs and reads. 'sighs' "They're calling me back downstairs. Haymitch and Katniss aren't too happy that I didn't train." he looked upset at the thought of leaving. And truthfully, I was too. He stands up and follows the Avox to the elevator, but before he sets foot inside he runs back to me "I'd like to do this again, maybe tomorrow after training?" my body does that thing again where it goes numb and I can't think.

I just nod like an idiot. His response was a warm smile, causing my pulse to sky rocket. He walks back to the elevator, the doors close making me lose sight of Peeta Mellark. How the hell can this boy do that? I've slept with both men and women, the only thing they were capable was getting me hard. What makes him so different? Half of me wanted kill Peeta for making me feel so weak. How dare he make me succumb to my emotions. But if I kill him, where does that leave me? 'sigh' the loss of Peeta on the roof makes me yearn for him.

I need to keep him close to figure this out more. The only thing he leaves me to do is to add him to the Career pack.~

The anthem pulls Cato out of his memories. He looks up already knowing whose face was going to light up the sky, only one canon went off today. He wanted to see his baker one last time, but he was only met with the nameless face of girl from District 7. "What the fuck?" Clove exclaims as she puts out the fire. Cato stood up as if the height difference would make the face any clearer. 'He's alive. He's still alive and with me here.' "Clove hurry up. I'm leaving with or without you." Cato was too happy to be sitting still and waiting. Meanwhile, Clove was absolutely fuming behind Cato at her failure "Just because he isn't dead, doesn't mean he isn't crippled." Cato ignored her remark.

"Attention tributes, attention. There will be a feast at the Cornucopia this sunrise, and it won't be just any feast. All of you need something, something important. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor." the booming voice of Claudius echoes throughout the arena. And on cue, a cold chill runs through Cato's body. A blanket and sleeping bag would be nice.

Cato's body tenses up when he's struck with the realization of all the announcements. There were only two pairs of same district tributes, the Careers and the star crossed lovers. Which was more likely to get the Capitol's attention? Katniss must have Peeta with her. That's why the feast is so important! There must be something there for Peeta's injury. A plan starts formulating in Cato's head. Katniss has to be going to the feast in a few hours, and when she takes the bag he'll ditch Clove and follow her back to his baker.

"Clove, we're going to the Cornucopia. We'll wait for the other tributes and hunt them down from there." Clove follows him obediently through the forest. It takes a few hours to make it to the clearing where the Careers use to occupy. Once they make it they take refuge in the bushes. They sit silent and patient until the dark sky slowly transforms into a dark azure blue. A few minutes later the first rays of sunlight peer through the clouds. "Cato look." the ground in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia opened up and a table full of numbered backpacks. Clove gasped "That clever bitch." from the corner of Cato's eye he can see the red head girl run out the mouth and sprint away with her backpack. She must have gotten there right before they did.

"Cover me." he says before sprinting towards the backpack marked 2. Before he turns back to their hiding spot, curiosity got the better of him. He ran over to the bag marked 12 and opened it. There was a large hypodermic needle. Good, this meant Peeta would survive. Before he placed it back down, he grabbed the bread from the bag he was already carrying and placed it in Peeta's. 'District 2 Stoney bread. You're the one that told me about it, you'll know I'm still here for you.'

Cato sprinted back to Clove "You jackass, can you get your head out of his ass for once?" Cato ignores her and takes a seat by a tree trunk. He opened the pack and was glad to find two sets of blankets, sleeping bags and some dried fruit and jerky. Ever since the explosion food and sleep accessories have been low or non-existent.

The two wait in the bushes for anymore tributes. About a half hour later rustling can be heard from the other side of the clearing, Katniss was sprinting for her pack. "She's mine" Clove exclaims before sprinting after her. She wanted more than anything to kill the Girl on Fire from taking all the attention away from the Careers.

Clove tackles the girl to the ground and has her pinned. 'Shit, if she dies, so does Peeta.' as Cato was about to exit his hiding spot, Thresh sprints to the girls. He lifts Clove by her neck, he says something incoherent to Clove and slams a rock onto her skull. A canon confirms her death. Cato smirks ' Only wish I could have done it.' thresh grabs his bag before sprinting into the forest.

Katniss jumps up and runs into the forest. Cato waits before running into the forest after her. She was the only way he was going to find Peeta. 'I'm coming for you Peeta. I swear to you I'll find you and you'll be mine again.'

(A/N) let me know how you guys feel about this so far. I already know where I'm going with this story and I plan to make it only three chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

~I've been waiting on this damn roof for 15 minutes. I'm completely livid, that coal filth stood me up.

Last time a man stood me up I broke his lower jaw.

I make my way to the elevator, pressing the button to call the elevator. The door opens, but before I enter, the man I've been waiting for crashes into my chest. "Oh Cato, I'm sorry I'm late." he pulls out a small box "I was waiting for everyone to leave the dining room so I can sneak us some pastries." I was about to rip him a new asshole, but then I locked eyes with those damn ocean crystal blues. My throat closed up, forcing all the negative words back into my lungs. He was wearing a baby blue muscle shirt that accentuated his eyes and his muscles.

I nod dumbly like always and we take a seat on a bench by the edge of the garden. He opens the small box and we both reach in at the same time, causing our hands to graze. We looked at each other in shock. I can see a blush creep on his face. Then he did the unimaginable, he actually leaned forward and kissed me. As soon as our lips meet, I jump up, causing the box of baked goods and the bench to fall over. Peeta was standing in front of me, scared of what I might do. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

I step forward and grab his face with both my hands before he has a chance to step back. "What's with you?" I say between gritted teeth. Peeta Mellark, he's been on my mind since I first met him. I can't concentrate on training, my dreams are filled with his fucking face, and every time I'm around him my body doesn't respond correctly. "I-I-" I slam my lips against his before he gives me some bullshit answer. It's like my whole my body was on fire. Both our bodies were tense for a few seconds, but I felt them relax when the kiss deepened. I let my hands fall to his waist. I pull him closer, causing our chests to touch. He wraps his arms around my neck and he allows me to enter his mouth.~

Cato's lips tingled at the memory of Peeta's lips against his, only making his determination rage even more. It's only been less than 24 since they last touched, but to Cato, it's been eons. He let out a silent growl 'I hope you're rotting in hell Clove.' Cato hated her, not only for forcing Peeta and him into this predicament, but for causing Katniss to get in their way. 'Damn it, you said she was a huntress right? So she should be pretty good at covering her tracks.' Cato was considering retracing his steps and returning to the Cornucopia. He stayed low to the grown, trying not to make as much noise as possible. 'But if that bitch is close by, then so should you.' Cato let out a frustrated growl this time, she was becoming more of a nuisance than in the beginning of the games. The thought of breaking her neck put a smile on Cato's face.

He was immediately taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of rushing water. 'A lake?!' Of course, Peeta's immobility warrants them to be close to water. He shouldn't be too far.

Cato stays within the foliage of the forest, making sure he has a clear view of the lake. Then a realization rips through Cato's head, almost tearing his heart in two. They're both district mates, meaning they both may leave the arena together. Would Peeta want Cato to find him? Or even be with him? Would he choose that coal muncher over him?

No.

Cato refuses to believe that. They both know how empty Peeta's life would be without him. A smirk forms on Cato's lips at the thought of the possession they both have over each other. 'Peeta, you're just like me, you'd what's yours, no matter what.'

It takes a while, but he eventually finds a clearing of stones by the lake's edge. Before Cato takes a step out of the foliage, he a sees a large boulder being moved to the side by the bane of his existence. Cato backs away quickly before Katniss has a chance to scan his side of the lake. He hides behind a tree as she closes the cave up and stacks some rocks at the entrance. She runs into the forest, bow and arrow in hand.

Cato's heart starts to race in excitement, the thought of finally seeing Peeta causes adrenaline to course through his entire body. When Cato decides that the coal miner's whore was far enough he made a mad dash to the cave, stumbling over rocks and loose tree roots. He realizes that he's probably making the most noise possible in the arena, but he doesn't care. His other half will be in his arms once again, and all will be right in the world.

Cato maneuvers around the stacks of rock before easily moving the boulder. He rushes in to the cold, damp area where rocks are scattered all over the floor. Cato walked further into the cave until he was met with the sight of Peeta knocked out on top of a sleeping bag, his head propped against the wall. The smile Cato had a few seconds ago quickly diminished into a worried frown. He knelt down by the baker, his hands shaking over the mess of a thigh Clove left him. Cato's breathing becomes uneven "Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry." he extends a hand to touch around the wound. His head twists towards Peeta's face when he hisses in pain. Cato crawls on all fours so to sit against the wall by Peeta. He raises his hand on Peeta's forehead, feeling a slight fever and some sweating. "Does that stupid girl know anything?" he didn't know much about survival, but he did know that someone with a fever should have as few layers as possible.

He gently takes off Peeta's jacket, balls it up, and places it under said boy's head. Cato then takes the hem of his own sleeve and wipes some of the sweat off Peeta's brow, then brushes off some of the matted strands of hair from his forehead.

"Katniss?" the baker's small, shaky voice makes Cato's heart skip a beat. "No babe, it's me." if that small voice made Cato's skip a beat, then that smile that spreads on Peeta's face made his heart completely stop. The baker slowly slides his head onto Cato's shoulder "I saw the bread, I knew it was you." he tries to give a small chuckle, but it comes out small and weak. Cato picks up his chin and softly lays his lips on his. He could feel Peeta's breath hitch, only causing Cato to deepen the kiss. He didn't care that the whole nation could/is watching, he missed the closeness too much to even consider it.

He lets go, allowing the smaller boy's head to drop back to his shoulder. That's when Cato notices the hypodermic needle by Peeta's side. 'He's most likely drowsy from the medicine.' "Go back to sleep" Cato commands. He could feel a light nod. "You need to go." the taller blond was taken aback by this, then gives him a confused look.

"What?" he asks "Before Katniss returns, she'll kill you." 'he's right, she has those arrows that can pierce anyone half a mile away, and all I have is my sword.' "I just found you, I don't want to leave you." the grip Peeta had on Cato's jacket tightens. "Please Cato, go." Peeta starts to shake, the thought of Cato dying was almost unbearable for him. "I'll go, but I won't be far. I swear to you." the smaller blond nods again and his grip loosens. Cato properly lays him back on his jacket, he's already fast asleep.

Cato lays one last kiss on Peeta's cheek before exiting the damp cave. He seals the exits, avoids the stacks of rock, then returns to the forest. When Cato is a good distance away from the lake he allows his eyes to water up, letting only a single tear to drop. He emits a roar as he grabs his sword and starts attacking nearby trees. This isn't fair. It should be Cato nursing Peeta back to health. He should still be there, having the baker sleep in his arms. Never has Cato felt so empty and weak. He lets out one last roar, giving a the tree in front of him one more stab. The sun will be setting soon, so Cato decided to find a tree to take refuge in. Making sure that the cave is within eye sight, but far enough away Katniss wouldn't see him.

~That third night on the roof, you and I spent the whole time under the stars and moonlight, kissing and talking. I remember having this abnormal fluttering feeling in my chest whenever I felt your touch or your breath. For some unfathomable reason, I just want to be close to you, learn everything you've done in your life, what you hope to do in the future.

Will I make sure you have one?

I want to learn every detail about. Even the specific shade of orange you love "Not the bright one the people here like to wear. It's more like the orange of a sunset." I had you wrapped in my arms while yours were wrapped around my waist. Your shorter body fit perfectly with mine. The sweet and spicy smell of cinnamon from your skin dances in the wind, filling my nose. It's your favorite smell, now it's mine too.

I feel my body start to convulse, anger quickly filling my body. I shove you off of me, jumping up the second time tonight. "I can't do this dammit!" You give me a confused look "What do you mean?" I start pointing between you and me "This! I'm from District 2, you're from from District 12. Goddammit, we have one more night until we're in the Hunger Games." I ball the collar of your shirt in my fist and drag you up "I shouldn't be doing this. I should be planning your death right now, not playing Romeo and Juliet." I'm glaring at you, spit flying on your face from my screaming, but your calm. Goddammit your calm, not mad at me for screaming at you randomly. I feel my face relax into a defeated look "What the hell do you know?" I give a defeated sigh.

"I know you won't you kill me." I feel hot tingly rage course through my body again. I wrap my hands around your neck, slamming you into a tree "You want to repeat that?" it was meant to be rhetorical, but you still answer me. "I know you don't want to kill me, but I know you still might. And even then, you'll regret every second." I immediately let go of him, eyes wide. How could you know know? How would you know that? Your gaze isn't fixated on me anymore, you're looking at something behind me. I snap my head over my shoulder. The sun is beginning to rise "If anything, we should be trying to do everything we can with each other. Like you said, we're going into the Hunger Games, which means at least one of us is going to die." I turn my head to look at you, where are you going with this? "With the amount of time we have, we should try to do everything before we go. It's not like we have anything else to lose."

And like a love stricken fool, I allow myself to do exactly that.~

The sound of running boots on gravel takes Cato out of his memories, the shewolf doth returned. 'The hell took her so long? The sun is beginning to set, someone could have found him!' thoughts of detest towards Katniss began to rage in Cato's head. Feelings of jealousy started to surge through Cato's body when he see's her disappear into the cave. It was her, not him, that was able to spend the night with Peeta. Anger started to replace jealousy, because he knew that with her, Peeta would be safe. There was no future outside the Hunger Games for Cato and Peeta.

Cato started to take out some rope and sleeping bag, situating himself for sleep on the tree. He starts tying himself down when the anthem started to play throughout the arena. He doesn't bother looking up, no reason to rile himself up by seeing Clove's face one last time. He's finally able to warm himself up in his sleeping bag. He stays up for a few hours longer to make sure nothing gets close to the cave. He eventually succumbs to sleep, allowing himself to be immersed by dreams of Peeta.

~I lean on the edge of the roof, the knuckles on my left fist cracked and red from where I punched a wall. I'm completely livid by the weakness I allowed myself to succumb to. Love? Bullshit. Just an emotion that people use as a tactic. Like you did, professing your infatuation of that coal miner's slut. We were suppose to be the star crossed lovers, but you chose that destitute country bumpkin to be in love with. You wanna play with my emotions? Fine, if I can't have you, nobody can. I'll make sure you're that first canon that goes off.

I came up to the roof, knowing that you will come here eventually. You'll want some fresh air before bed, plus, both of our favorite flowers are up here. You'd want to see it before your die. And like clockwork, I hear the elevator doors open. I don't need to see you to know it's you, the smell cinnamon contaminates the entire roof top. Your untrained foot steps echo against the trees and ledge walls. I feel your hand on my shoulder, I do my best not to rip it out of your socket

"Cato, I-"

"Don't talk. Just listen." I turn around, there's a cautious look on your eyes. "What this was, was really a nice try. I actually believed you for a while there." your footsteps copy mine, as I step forward you step back. I can tell my eerily calm voice is freaking you out. Good, I want to instill as much fear as possible into you. "So let me explain what's going to happen from here on out, since you've made this clear." your back was pressed against the tree, I place my arms on either side of you, leaving you no escape. I lean down to face level, I want you to feel every word of my vendetta.

"You're going to be the first one I kill, and then I'm going to kill that little whore girlfriend of yours. And when I kill everyone else, leading to my inevitable victory, I'll tell Caeser how much I enjoyed killing you slowly, for your district, including your family, to watch." the shiver your spine produces causes the tree to vibrate, allowing me to feel the terror in you.

"Cato, you need to under-" "Ah, ah, ah." I interrupt you by placing my finger on your lips "You've said enough tonight." I turn around, heading straight for the elevator. The next time I want to see you, it's with my sword through your stomach. "Cato I love you." you call out, causing my finger to freeze in front of the elevator button.

"I'm sorry I had to say that, but I have to save Katniss too." pure hatred for that name runs through my veins, causing my hands to ball into fists. "The whole time I was saying how I loved her, I was thinking of you." I'm in front of you in less than a second, my hands tightening around your neck. "You made me believe you loved me, and I've had enough of your bullshit. Tell me why I shouldn't crush your windpipe right here." you strain to breathe under my grasp, but you still manage to get some words out "Because you love me too." I throw you onto the ground, you immediately gasp for air, massaging your neck.

I start to shake, my breathing and heart rate skyrocket, because you are right. I do love you, and the thought of you not being mine is unbearable. You slowly get up, leaning against the tree, still cautious. "Both of us know it. We felt it the first time we saw each other." you approach me, grabbing my fists, causing them to relax instantly by your touch. You lay your forehead on my chest.

"How could you know I love you?" but you don't bother answering. Verbally at least. You reach up and kiss me. I feel your lips brush against mine when you speak "I don't know. It's just something I feel all day everyday. But what I do know is that I love you." I feel my chest tighten and explode at the same time "Prove it." I command. Your only answer was a confused look "Prove that you love me." you pull me into a kiss, but I want more. So much more. We both might die tomorrow, so I want you, all of you. I grab the back of your thighs, lifting you up against the tree. When you gasp, giving me the opportunity to enter your mouth.

Soon clothes are quickly ripped off, thrown somewhere into the surrounding garden. You tell me you've never done this before, good, I want to be your first and your last. I want to be your all.

Fortunately for you I've had meaningless encounters in the past, so I know all the sweet spots that make you squirm under me. I love the way you moan my name. We both bite and scratch at each other, you're quickly aware how I closely associate pleasure and pain.

However, I do apologize for not being as gentle as I cold have been when I first enter you. I only have spit to work with and I'm still kinda pissed about the whole star crossed lovers act. But you mother fucker, you get your revenge when it's your turn to top. I'm convinced you find it amusing when I hiss in pain. Bastard.

But don't worry, I get the last laugh when you jump/pull out of me when the avox gardener screams when she catches us. Not my fault she didn't take the morning shift.

Sweet things are whispered to each other in between sessions; how much we love each other, how I love that your eyes are a clear blue, versus my darker cobalt ones. Or how much I love the way you taste. I always ask what you're thinking because I never do (but you unfairly always know what I think) and your answer is always me. I call you My Bread Maker, because the thought of you in an apron (shirtless would work too) baking me bread makes my chest feel warm. But you immediately dwarf it by calling me your Immortal Beloved. You explain that even in death our love will last. I kiss you passionately for that, I was never good with words, but my action shows how much I agree with you.

At this point we're both exhausted, both smelling of sweat and sex (and that cinnamon smell that naturally permeates off your skin). Laying on my chest you play with the pool of sweat on my navel, I try not to laugh from your feather like fingers. Then you start playing with my district token, a dog tag. Then you read aloud "If found dead, bury me face down so the whole world can kiss my ass." you laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world. I love your laugh, it's deep but warm. I unclasp it, lacing it around your neck "I want you to have it." you said that coal muncher received the only token so I'll give you one.~

A bird erratically flaps its wings beside Cato's head, scaring the hell out of him. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, trying to figure out what time of day it is. A canon would have woken him up so he knows his Bread Maker is still alive. He looks down, noticing the cave is still sealed shut 'Good, he's still safe.' He packs up his things before descending the tree to relieve himself. He eats a small breakfast while remembering the dream from last night. Cato takes out the dog tag Peeta had made for him the morning of the games. Immortal Beloved, even the games cannot kill our undying love. Only ten words, but they mean so much for Cato.

"Peeta, go collect berries, but stay by the lake. I'm gonna hunt for more game before we head out." the sound of Katniss's voice causes Cato to run behind a tree. She's talking to Peeta outside the cave. The thought of the baker being able to walk on his own outside made Cato's heart soar. He's safe, he's safe and he's well. Cato wanted so badly to run over to Peeta and hold him again, but she's there. The thought of Katniss makes Cato's blood boil. The only way he can settle his rage is by hunting other tributes in the surrounding area to make sure Peeta is free to roam around.

The thought of going over to Peeta and convincing him to leave Katniss was very tempting to Cato, but Katniss could return at any moment. Cato approaching Peeta would be seen as an act of aggression, shooting an arrow straight at him with the forest protecting her. 'Damn, I'll have to wait her out.'

When the sun reaches the middle of the sky, and not finding any tribute, the career decides to take a break back on top of the tree. The memory of himself falling on purpose for Peeta's sake made his spine tingle. If he would've killed her then, this could all have been avoided.

Once Cato reached the top of the tree, he had a perfect view of Peeta sitting on the edge of the lake, soaking his feet in the water. The brute couldn't help but imagine sneaking up behind his Bread Maker and wrapping his arms around his shoulders by the lake. The thought being that close to the smaller blond without having to worry about anything puts a smile on Cato's face. The dog tag on his chest felt warm too.

He watches as Peeta gets up, limping back into the cave. The medicine worked, but it left the smaller blond crippled 'That idiot Katniss, only she would be stupid enough to make him walk around on that.'

Then, out of his peripheral vision, Cato saw a flash of red. It was the red headed girl that snuck inside the cornucopia, the glint of a large machete she was holding was almost blinding. His academy instincts kicked in, causing him to jump down the tree as fast as he can. The career ignores the screaming from his ankles when he lands on the ground. She's quick and armed while Peeta is unprotected, only able to limp with his lame leg. The boom of a canon rocks Cato to his core "Peeta!" he shouts 'No no no no no!' all the foliage whipping him in the face obscured Cato's view. He couldn't see who was down; thoughts of Peeta's dead body on the ground was filling Cato's head.

Making it to the clearing, Cato sees Peeta's face poking out the lip of the cave, staring at the red head. She was face down on the ground. The taller blond flips the girl over, checking for a nonexistent pulse. He noticed that she was laying on a pile of purple berries, a few in her mouth too. Cato gives the body a quizzical look 'Did she choke on them?'

"Cato?" Peeta asked out loud. The sound of his healthy voice made the career's body go numb. He almost lost his love, again, but he was still okay. Better than last night even. Then a plan quickly formed in his head "Peeta, let's go." said boy answered with a confused look, but Cato has no time for this. The sound of the canon probably already sent Katniss running back to Peeta. Cato ran up to the shorter boy and hoisted him over his shoulder "Cato, what the hell are you doing?" he ignored him, making a dash for the forest.

Cato looked for somewhere he could hide him. He found a small patch of bushes by the base of a tree. He examines it, making sure it isn't poison ivy. When it's considered safe he gently places the smaller boy down, concealing him in the bushes. "Move from here and I'll break your legs." he promised Peeta. He gives Cato an incredulous look before the career ran back to the clearing, finding a hiding spot in some bushes. The dead body was already taken by the hovercraft. A few seconds later Katniss can be seen tumbling into the clearing "Peeta? Peeta!" she's shouting. Good, she thinks that canon was for him.

She looks around, waiting for an answer. She runs across the lake towards the pile of purple berries Peeta found. "Oh my God Peeta. Nightlock. Please tell me you didn't." she starts crying with the berry in her hand.

A few minutes later, she wipes her eyes and rises. She enters the cave, a smirk spreads on Cato's face 'Don't worry girlie, he's back where he belongs.' She comes out the cave sobbing uncontrollably. Cato roll his eyes while she kisses three fingers and raises them into the sky. "I'm so sorry." he hears her say before she tightening her backpack and heads off in a random direction.

Not only was Peeta back with Cato, but now they can both have the cave. He was so happy as he was walking back to Peeta's hiding spot he could whistle a tune, but the threat of being an audible target stopped him. Cato finds Peeta obediently hiding in the bushes. He shoots up "You better have a good reason for kidnapping." Cato took a single step forward.

Peeta didn't realize the possessiveness Cato felt towards him. The mantra I do what I please filled the careers head. A mischievous smirk replaced the happier one from earlier. Peeta takes a defensive step back "Cato…" the warning tone sends shivers of excitement down Cato's spine.

Cato slammed his hands onto Peeta's chest, forcing him to hit the tree behind him. He growls in pain, gritting his teeth. Cato licks from the shorter boy's exposed collarbone to his jaw line. "Twice, twice you made me think you were dead. Each time like a punch to the groin. The way I see it, you owe me your life." Cato didn't wait for a retort from Peeta. He slammed his lips onto the baker's, causing him to hit head against the tree again. If Panem didn't realize it before, they know now these two were the true star crossed lovers. Probably diminishing any hope of Peeta getting any gifts from Haymitch or having the respect of District 12. But Cato didn't care, he has Peeta, and he'll protect him from any type of harm. No matter what.


End file.
